Be my girl
by Fireeflower
Summary: "La simple imagen de aquel tipo abrazando a la chica le hizo hervir las venas y el recuerdo de la sonrisa de la sacerdotisa no le ayudaba en nada. Tenía que alejar a Kagome de ese tipo no importaba el precio ¡Y le valía una mierda si lo sentaba! Primero muerto antes de ver a ese tipo abrazar a lo que por derecho era suyo.— ¡Ella es mi chica!" Reto para Bruxi del foro "Siéntate"


**Reto **para Bruxi ¡Guapa! espero que te guste, me costó mucho pero ame escribiéndolo un beso enorme guapa formas gran parte de mi corazón (L) gracias por mostrarme tu simpatía y amistad ;D

Va por ti guapa.

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos dueños, en este caso de Rumiko Takahashi.**

_"Aún soy joven, así que no puedo comprarte cosas bonitas, pero  
Es por eso que voy a darte todo mi amor  
Caminaré hasta el final del cielo para llegar a tí  
Te protegeré con mi vida "_

No entendía a las mujeres y no las entendería nunca, en especial a _ella…_

Fijó su vista en la muchacha que estaba en su escritorio, la espalda un tanto encorvada, su cabeza inclinada y el mordisqueo de su lápiz denotaba su gran concentración; hecho un bufido el hombre mitad-bestia cruzándose de brazos y acomodándose en el lugar que estaba.

Ella estaba molesta por que él tiro un libro ¡Y solo por eso lo sentó cinco veces! ¿Qué se creía aquella mujer? Debería ÉL sentirse ofendido ¡No ella! Él que cada rato accedía a todo lo que la chica necesitaba: permisos para ver a su familia, para los estúpidos examen-demonios, para pasar tiempo con sus extrañas amigas y encima que le ayudara en las compras cargando absolutamente todo. Inuyasha frunció el ceño para volver a divisarla, en el árbol donde estaba solo la veía a medias no quería acercarse…Por ahora no.

—Está loca si piensa que me voy a disculpar—se dijo a si mismo dándose apoyos, convenciéndose que no era su culpa, aunque su conciencia dijera lo contrario—sería idiota si me disculpo—volvió a murmurar despacio, su voz se volvió tuene y miró los cielos.

Hoy era Luna nueva y ella _siempre_ estaba con él en esas noches.

Hizo una leve mueca tratando de disimular su enojo ¡No estaba aquí porque la extrañaba! ¡Qué va! Simplemente venía a darle un pequeño dialogo, ni ofensivo y muy bien dicho, incluso ya lo había ensayado varias veces para que las cosas volvieran hacer como antes.

_Ya deja de estar haciéndote la víctima y vayamos a buscar los fragmentos._

A veces le sorprendía su inteligencia.

—Muy bien…Aquí voy—dijo al aire mientras estiraba un brazo y hacia movimientos circulares como acostumbraba hacerlo cuando estaba completamente decidido.

—¡ES UN IMBECIL!—el gritó se oyó por todo el lugar y el pobre híbrido casi caída del árbol, se tambaleó mientras manoteaba torpemente intentando recuperar su estabilidad y por el rabillo del ojo observó aquella mujer quien levantaba su libro del suelo. Las mejillas sonrojadas de la chica delataban su rabia, el ceño fruncido su enojo y la respiración agitaba denotaba su gran mal humor.

¿Pero qué carajos paso? Si hace un momento estaba estudiando. Inuyasha tragó duro volviendo sea sentar a su lugar, era mejor esperar…Sí, esperar…

Mientras tanto Kagome miraba con rabia su escritorio y movía la ceja levemente tratando de calmarse pero era imposible. Se miró al espejo y respiró hondo, sus latidos estaban locos pero al menos tenía la certeza de que el muy idiota estaba lejos, muy, pero muy lejos.

_Ajá._

—¿Kagome estás bien?—la voz de su madre la sacó de sus pensamientos y asintió avergonzada—querida, hablan por teléfono—la chica tomó el artefacto y mostró una dulce sonrisa como si su rabia nunca hubiese pasado por su rostro.

—Gracias mamá—contestó la muchacha antes de cerrar la puerta— ¿Sí, diga?

—_Kagome ¿Cómo estás? Ayer no te vimos en la escuela ¿Tienes otra vez enfermedades raras?_

Kagome resopló leve acostándose en la cama y miró el techo de su habitación.

—No Eri, simplemente quería estudiar y quise faltar, eso es todo.

—_¿Segura? Kagome te conozco lo suficiente para saber que estas molesta por algo, anda vamos…Puedes decirme._

Kagome se mordió los labios sintiéndose vulnerable.

—¡Es que es un imbécil, insensible y un idiota!—pudo haber dicho que no pero vamos, necesitaba desahogarse y tirar los libros contra su preciosa pared no era una opción.

—¿_El chico violento y rebelde? ¿Qué te hizo Kagome?—_la voz de otras chicas en el auricular le hizo saber que Eri no estaba sola.

—¿Ayumi? ¿Yukka? ¿Qué hacen en la casa de Eri?

—_Nos reunimos y pensábamos hablarte…Pero eso no importa ahora ¿¡Qué te hizo ese patán!? —_el gritó de Yukka casi la dejó sorda. Kagome por su parte colocó en alta voz y se volvió a su escritorio sacando un paquete de galletas.

—Es solo que…—miró hacia un lado casi cerca del árbol sagrado—es un insensible, tiró el libro que compré hace dos semanas, tanto que me costó comprarlo—se lamentó acostándose en la cama y mirando el techo de su habitación—además…me dijo que no perdiera el tiempo en leer cosas estúpidas y que buscara los fragmentos de la perla. No le intereso ni un poquito.

—_¿Buscar fragmentos? ¿Qué es eso Kagome?—_la chica casi se atraganta al escuchar la frase y se dio ciertos golpes en el pecho para sacar la galleta de su garganta, tosió tan fuerte que creía que se le iba la vida.

Maldición. Se le había olvidado con quien hablaba.

—Eh…Así llama él a sus… ¿Integrantes de su banda?—dijo sin más tratando de quitar su estupidez por un segundo.

—¿_Tiene una banda?—_la voz de Eri surgió de la multitud de preguntas de sus amigas.

—_¿Es de Rock?_

—_Eso quiere decir que si es un chico rebelde—_el suspiró de Ayumi ahogo por un segundo las preguntas no sin antes de añadir: — _debe ser atractivo para ti ¿verdad Kagome?_

—_De todas maneras no tiene justificación tu novio, amiga._

—_Eso es cierto…No merece la pena que tu novio no valore lo que a ti te importa._

Inuyash arqueó la ceja mientras apretaba su mandíbula.

_Novio… ¿_Qué carajos era eso?

Se rascó la mandíbula por un segundo no sin antes de maldecir y mirar otra vez a la chica.

Vale, admitía que había cometido un error pero tampoco era para tanto ¿Qué la muy tonta creía que no le interesaba? ¡Por dios! Se ponía histérico cada vez que había una batalla, y casi moría de un jodido paro cardiaco al verla exponerse en peligros ¿¡Y la muy imbécil creía que no le importaba!? Cada día velaba por ella, incluso había ocasiones que dejaba de comer para darle su caza a ella. Inuyasha gruñó por lo bajo, mirando a Kagome y alzó su rostro olfateando el aire.

_Esas amigas raras de Kagome…Siempre metiéndoles ideas en la cabeza._

Lo peor es que no las encontraba por ningún lado, ni siquiera tenía idea de donde estaban, podía escucharlas a la perfección pero no estaban allí, ni su olor ni presencia; miró el artefacto que estaba en el escritorio y frunció el ceño; esa niña y sus inventos raros de su época. Se acercó a un más esperando captar algo, miró al cielo que comenzaba a oscurecer, faltaba poco para la Luna Nueva.

—_Kagome, amiga ¿Por qué sigues con tu novio? Si él no te trata bien deberías salir con otra persona mejor ¿no?—_Kagome palideció al instante.

—_Es cierto, tu eres una buena chica, debes tener a alguien a tu lado mejor que él…¿Por qué no te das una oportunidad con Hojoy? Él es muy atento ¿Por qué no tiene una cita esta noche?_

—¿Una cita con él?—preguntó Kagome un tanto ruborizada mirando por todos lados dudosa—Bueno…No lo sé.

Inuyasha hizo una mueca rascándose la cabeza, no era idiota como para no entender eso de una "cita" pero gruñó por lo bajo al escuchar al nombre de ese chico.

—_Sí, vamos Kagome tú eres una buena persona y no mereces que te traten así_—Yukka sobre salió del teléfono—_Hojoy es muy atento contigo ¿recuerdas que te da obsequios? Es muy detallista._

—_Eso es cierto_—colaboró su amiga Ayumi—_pero la decisión en tuya amiga._

Kagome por su parte se encontraba en debate. Miró el cielo y recordó la noche de Luna Nueva ¿Debería rechazar? Tal vez Inuyasha no era malo después de todo, él siempre la protegía pero…Nada más. Nunca era detallista y considerado… ¡Es más! Los únicos obsequios que había recibido de la época actual era de Koga y Shippo. Su humor empeoro y miró al teléfono con decisión.

—Tienen razón—dijo Kagome con voz firme—no debería sentirme mal si tengo una cita con él ¿Verdad?

—_¡Claro que no! Además sería una cita nada más, no es que fueras a salir siempre con Hojoy solo probaras que él es mejor partido que ese chico violento_—la voz de Eri se escuchó por toda la habitación.

—_Ten por seguro que te obsequiará algo._

—_¡Y te comprara lo que tú quieras!_

Miles de propuestas salieron y Kagome sonrió por un momento ¿Por qué no? A fin a cuentas Inuyasha le hacía lo mismo…Claro que de una manera diferente y sigilosa, pero una cita no mata a cualquiera ¿Verdad? La azabache se entusiasmó demasiado no sin antes de agradecer por el apoyo de sus amigas.

—_¡Está dicho Kagome! Nosotras nos ocupamos de localizar a Hojoy, así que alístate_—Kagome sonrió mirándose al espejo—_Por cierto… ¿Cómo te vas a vestir?_

Inuyasha miraba seriamente a la chica del futuro viendo como reía ante las ocurrencias de sus amigas por aquel artefacto extraño, veía como su semblante había cambiado. Ya no estaba enfadada sino todo lo contrario, podía escuchar el latido de su corazón desembocado y el sonido de su risa escandalosa que muy pocas veces sacaba en la época antigua; el híbrido observaba molesto, casi iracundo y su orgullo salió a flote como método de defensa.

¡Esa niña! Él preocupándose por el estado de ánimo de ella y la muy torpe se va con otra persona.

Indignado dio un salto dispuesto a marcharse de aquella época ¿¡Quién la necesita!? A él no, ya suficiente tenía con el dolor de su espalda; su saltó de gran distancia resultó ser un brinco mediocre haciéndole caer en donde estaba, cayó cual costal de harina no sin antes de gemir de dolor.

—¡Mierda!—se dijo tratando de sofocar el dolor de su rodilla, había olvidado por completo que estaba atardeciendo, sus habilidades se iba y se maldijo por lo estúpido que era; al menos aún mantenía su condición de híbrido al caer, si no ya se habría roto el cuello. Mal humorado se frotó la cabeza escuchando cierto zumbido haciéndole perder su noción—¡Feh! Idiota Kagome esto es por tu culpa—dijo al aire esperando ser escuchado pero nada sucedió. Se levantó despacio sacudiendo su cabeza y al detenerse se sorprendió ver hebras negras en su cabeza—que mier…—observó el cielo ya nocturno.

¡Pero si hace un momento aún estaba atardeciendo! ¿Acaso se había quedado demasiado tiempo en el suelo? Su respuesta fue inmediata al ver como la chica del futuro salía de su casa con un vestido primaveral, demasiado primaveral para el gusto del medio demonio ahora humano. Quiso levantarse y seguirla, detenerla, exigirle del por qué había sonreído tan adorablemente al escuchar el nombre de ese tal Hojoy…Pero se detuvo al ver que subiendo las escaleras del templo se encontraba aquel estúpido con un hermoso ramillete de rosas, no fue por el estúpido humano si no por la sonrisa maravillada de Kagome.

—Supe que amas las rosas—dijo el chico avergonzado pero sonriendo firmemente.

—¡Las amo! ¿Cómo supiste eso?—dijo la mujer tomándolas con cariño.

—Lo sé, siempre te he visto que las cuidabas en la escuela.

Inuyasha tragó duro sintiéndose peor.

Él ni siquiera tenía idea de que flor le gustaba a Kagome.

No sabía que a ella le gustaba la jardinería.

Ni siquiera sabía el por qué estaba parado como idiota viendo el escenario con un dolor en su pecho, muy parecido cuando ella sonrió por el mérito de otro macho.

No dijo nada, ni siquiera caminó dos pasos, se quedó observando como un idiota al ver como la pareja tomaba camino dejando el templo. Y se reprendió por ser tan estúpido y débil en ese momento.

Jodida Luna Nueva. Sólo empeoraba las cosas.

Cuando la feliz pareja se marchó, Inuyasha caminó con paso firme al pozo.

—¡Feh! Estúpido, idiota, no vuelvas a perder la cabeza por una humana así—dijo amargamente no sin antes de mirar el rumbo donde fue la chica. Dio otro paso sin fijarse por donde caminaba y chocó con el cuerpo de otra persona.

—¡Inuyasha! ¿Qué te sucedió?—una voz madura lo hizo enrojecer— ¡Que atractivo de ves!—Inuyasha abrió mucho los ojos para desviar la mirada lanzando un bufido, avergonzado se rascó la nuca.

Las únicas dos personas que le habían dicho era Kagome y ahora está mujer…

—Yo he…—carraspeó un poco incómodo ¿qué debería decir?—es algo que me sucede siempre en las noches de luna nueva—dijo sin más pasando de largo—con permiso señora yo…

—Inuyasha—este volteó y la señora le ofreció una sonrisa casi idéntica a la de Kagome—¿no quieres entrar? Hace frío y puedes coger un resfriado—el humano no dijo nada y asintió.

No sabía el por qué, pero simplemente no pudo decir no.

La taza humeante de té le dio la sensación de estar en otro lugar, algo diferente y por alguna razón no se sentía incómodo con la presencia de Naomi, todo lo contrario; se sentía acompañado.

"_No merece la pena que tu novio no valore lo que a ti te importa."_

Negó con la cabeza esperando quitar aquella irritante voz de su mente.

—¿Sucede algo Inuyasha?—la mujer se sentó tomó asiento enfrente de él mirándolo con curiosidad.

Soltó el aire bruscamente el hibrido, no era muy dado a preguntar de hecho se sentía estúpido con tan solo formular la pregunta pero quería saber, necesitaba saber… ¿Qué era un novio? ¿Algo así como compañero de viaje? ¿Amigo? ¿Pareja? Lo último le hizo enrojecer y mordió su labio.

—Kagome…

—Ah, ella se fue con un amigo—Naomi mostró una pequeña sonrisa—supongo que preguntabas eso ¿verdad?—Inuyasha frunció el ceño y soltó el aire otra vez.

—¿Qué es un novio?—dijo avergonzado por su ignorancia y arrepintiéndose al instante.

–Oh, vaya bueno…—miró al humano sonrojado para luego mirar la sala donde estaba Sota jugando con Buyo—es una persona muy importante para una mujer, es la persona que te escucha y que te comprende, te protege de cualquiera, de todos incluso; te consuela cuando estas triste, te cuida incluso cuando estas enferma…—Inuyasha alzó el mentón—…además de corresponder tus sentimientos—tragó duro al escuchar lo último.

¿Corresponder sus sentimientos? Apretó la mandíbula con tan solo recordar la sonrisa de Kagome y la sonrisa del estúpido humano.

—Y…—su voz se volvió sombría pero aun así no retrocedió— ¿una cita?

Naomi dejo de sonreí al ver el rostro del chico, se detuvo un segundo para dar un sorbo a su té y para volver a sonreír.

—¿Por qué lo quieres saber Inuyasha?—este bufó apenado desviando la mirada, Naomi observó su taza de té con detenimiento—una cita es…un encuentro para pasar un rato con una persona. Ahí puedes estar con esa persona a solas, a veces para platicar o para divertirse o…—alzó su castaña mirada lanzándole un mensaje oculto—para algo más…

_Algo más._

Inuyasha reaccionó y tragó duro ¿Eso quería decir que Kagome…? La simple imagen de aquel tipo abrazando a la chica le hizo hervir las venas y el recuerdo de la sonrisa de la sacerdotisa no le ayudaba en nada. Tenía que alejar a Kagome de ese tipo no importaba el precio ¡Y le valía una mierda si lo sentaba! Primero muerto antes de ver a ese tipo abrazar a lo que por derecho era suyo.

Apretó su mano hasta convertirla en un puño ¡Claro que era suya! ¡Era su novio! Y le importaba una mierda si apenas lo entendía.

Se levantó de a golpe haciendo desbordar la taza de té; la vena se resaltaba en su sien y forzó su garganta para que no saliera un gruñido.

—¿Dónde está Kagome señora?—exigió iracundo, no le importaba nada ahora ni los modales ni nada solo un objetivo: patearle las bolas al que quería robarse a su chica.

Por su parte la mujer no se sorprendió ante la reacción del híbrido y bajo su taza; su mirada cambio en aquel instante e Inuyasha fue quien se sorprendió, la mirada dulce fue reemplazada por otra una muy diferente…Demasiado.

—Inuyasha por todo lo que has preguntado me ha llevado a una conclusión—su voz fue firme sin ningún titubeo—pero no te responderé esa pregunta a menos que tú me contestes la mía y con toda la sinceridad que alberga en ti—Inuyasha asintió serio dando una respiración profunda— ¿amas a mi hija?

Y una gota de sudor resbaló en la sien del híbrido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Golpeteó sus dedos en el mantel buscando distraerse pero los nervios la carcomían…¿O era otra cosa? Observó el hermoso restaurante y se encontró con la mirada de Hojoy quien sonrió de una forma tan tierna que la hizo sentir incomoda.

Si ella había aceptado… ¿Por qué sentía ese remordimiento? Mordió sus labios y carraspeó un poco.

—¡Es maravilloso este restaurante!—dijo tomando un sorbo de su limonada—¿es nuevo?

—Más o menos—mencionó el hombre mirando el menú—tiene un mes que ha salido, que día venimos todos los alumnos.

—¿En serio?—abrió los ojos enormemente—¿Todos?

—Sí, Higurashi tu no pudiste venir por tu enfermedad—la chica bajo la mirada y suspiró, tantas cosas que se pierden por ir en busca de los fragmentos—Ka…Kagome—ella alzó la vista sorprendida, era la primera vez que Hojoy la llamaba por su nombre—me alegra que estés bien hoy y que puedas salir conmigo—la chica suavizó su mirar—pero…quiero preguntarte algo muy, muy importante—la mano de él buscó la suya y la tocó, ella tembló en ese momento—desde hace tiempo quiero decir que yo…—Kagome sintió escalofríos ¿se iba a declarar? ¿Iba a aceptar? El remordimiento aumentó de grado y más al ver como los ojos del chico brillaban—que yo me he…

—¡KAGOME!—la clientela miró la entrada del restaurante y como si cada segundo fuera un minuto la chica volteó lentamente. Un sudor frío corrió por su espalda.

_Esa voz…_

Abrió enormemente los ojos, su corazón tuvo un micro-infarto en el instante que lo vio y su voz se trasformó en un quejido ahogado en la garganta.

¿Quién carajos era él y que hizo con Inuyasha?

Ahí frente suyo se encontraba un joven vestido con ropas actuales: una camiseta roja y un pantalón seguido con el calzado típico de un deportista su sonrojo no se hizo esperar al verlo tan atractivo en su estado humano y más vestido así, siempre añoraba el día en que él se vistiera así tan…_Sexy._

Un nudo se formó en su estómago cuando se encontró con su mirada, era tan diferente, llena de una seguridad seguida de una molestia y sobre todo dirigida al chico que sostenía su mano.

_¡Reacciona Kagome!_

Movió la cabeza bruscamente.

—¿Inu…Yasha?—este alzó el mentón decidido, una determinación en sus ojos la hacía temblar por no decir otra cosa…

—Disculpa, pero… ¿Quién eres tú?—la chica cayó en pánico al escuchar eso ¡mierda! No quiso voltear y apretó la servilleta entre sus manos.

Por su parte Inuyasha sonrió como lo hacía ante una batalla, lleno de confianza y modestia; su pecho se irguió de orgullo cuando la chica se había sonrojado y alzando el mentón se puso a un lado de Kagome tocándola por el hombro, se dio una palmada en la espalda mentalmente cuando la chica se recargo aún más buscando su calor.

"_Demuestra que puedes ser dominante y peligroso pero al mismo tiempo demuestra que puedes ser prudente y tranquilo. Presentante, nada mejor que dar tu nombre a tu oponente, así marcaras territorio y tiempo para pensar mejor."_

—Soy el novio de Kagome—mencionó sacando su lado más firme y "domesticado" que pudo encontrar— soy Inuyasha—extendió su mano controlando los impulsos de romper la estúpida muñeca del estúpido humano.

Kagome tembló ante la situación ¿Podía morir de una vez? Tenía los nervios de punta, miraba a Inuyasha incrédula ¿qué estaba tramando?

""_Debes ser respetuoso, no abusivo ni mucho menos impulsivo."_

—Y me preguntaba el por qué mi linda chica estaba aquí sin avisarme—su cabeza se inclinó buscando el rostro de la sonrojada muchacha—me tenías preocupado, te estuve esperando toda la tarde Kagome.

—Nunca me dijiste que tenías novio Higurashi—dijo el chico ladeando la cabeza y Kagome no dijo nada.

Inuyasha por otra parte miró por el rabillo del ojo una mesa lejana de la entrada; la señora Higurashi asentía con la cabeza y le brindaba una cálida sonrisa.

—Sabía que se vería tan guapo con esa ropa—dijo maravillada colocando una mano en su mejilla, Sota roló los ojos y veía el menú—espero que siga mis consejos.

—Yo no daría tanto crédito a ello mamá—comentó Sota tomando su refresco—, solo sé que esto se pondrá muy bueno.

Los dos pares de ojos se enfocaron a la mesa donde Kagome parecía más a una mezcla de gelatina y manzana.

Inuyasha miraba desafiante al hombre que estaba enfrente de él, adentro de su ser escuchaba la última parte, el gran final…

"_Finalmente has una indirecta. Nada mejor que decirle a su oponente sus verdades de una forma sutil."_

—Y…—oscureció su mirada despertando su lado más peligroso el que tanto le costaba controlar—espero no haber interrumpido—Kagome encrespó las manos en el mantel—aunque por lo que veo era algo importante—con un ademan señaló la mano masculina que aferraba a la de Kagome, esta enseguida la retiró.

¿¡Pero qué coño estaba pasando aquí!? ¿De qué se trataba todo esto? ¿Por qué se comportaba así? ¿Acaso se burlaba de ella? Su temblor aumento cuando Hojoy se levantó y cayendo en pánico cuando le dedico a su "novio" una mirada mortífera.

—¿ Y qué gana viniendo aquí? Por lo que escuché tiene problemas con Higurashi ¿no?—la chica se quedó sin respiración, pudo sentir la tensión de las manos de Inuyasha que estaban en sus hombros. El hibrido sonrió para sí, esperaba que amaneciera de una jodida vez para estrangular al tipo quitándole su faceta de "valiente".

Kagome se levantó bruscamente rogando que Inuyaha no abriera la boca…

—Los problemas de nosotros no te incumben idio…— una señal capto la atención del hibrido; Naomi se había levantado y hacía señales hacía la puerta. Apretó la mandíbula y cerró los ojos controlándose.

La madre de Kagome sabía que Inuyasha estaba perdiendo la paciencia que tanto costaba mantener.

—Y si no te importa—tomó la mano de la chica con firmeza pero sin lastimarla; Kagome miró a Hojoy a lo lejos que hacía un ademan de golpear la mesa para luego desviar y ver a su madre ocultando su cara en la carta del menú.

_Con razón…_

Sentía una ira seguida de una frustración, quería arrancarle el cuello al hibrido y gritar como una loca desquiciada ¿Qué se cría él? Viniendo así, dando lugar a lo que ella deseaba ¿se burlaba de ella? ¿Era eso? Unas ganas incontrolables de abofetearlo se presentaron, si decía algo más el imbécil ella iba a…

—Tonta, te estuve esperando toda la maldita tarde…

Y Kagome simplemente explotó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Naomi dio un respiró antes de abrir la puerta, miró a su hija encorvada en su escritorio, podía notarlo, estaba furiosa y dejo con sumo cuidado la taza de café en su escritorio.

—Kagome, te traje café.

—Gracias mamá—su voz fue estrangulada, casi forzada; la mujer se sentó en la cama de la chica, cerró sus ojos dando su cabeza hacia tras.

Hacía apenas tres horas del incidente del restaurante y las cosas no había salido como ella esperaba, observó a su hija y escuchó el golpeteo de pasos en el techo. Cerró sus ojos pensando que decir o como ayudar; amaba a su hija y apreciaba a Inuyasha pero los dos eran muy orgullosos.

—¿Sabes hija?—escuchó como dejaba el lápiz— Yo me había enamorado de tu padre cuando tenía tu edad, pero él no me correspondía como yo esperaba de hecho siempre me molestaba y robaba mis apuntes de la escuela—Kagome volteó su silla observándola con detenimiento— un día cuando tu abuelo quiso llevarme a Kyoto en la carretera escuche una motocicleta aproximarse y vi que era tu padre a toda velocidad, se colocó enfrente del auto y forzó a mi padre frenar, se acercó a mi ¿Y saber lo que dijo?—la chica ahora sentada junto a su lado negó con la cabeza.

—¿No te vayas, te necesito?—su madre negó la cabeza.

—"Eres una tonta ¿creíste que te ibas a escapar de mí?" eso fue lo que dijo.

—¿Papá te dijo eso?—Kagome abrió mucho los ojos al ver como asentía su madre—papá era bastante insensible...

—El punto es Kagome, que me di cuenta que me amaba en ese instante, solo que no lo decía por falta de valor—dijo despacio acariciando la cabeza de la chica—al ir a buscarme y perseguir el auto me dio a entender muchas cosas ¿Inuyasha es así no crees?

—Para nada—refunfuñó cruzándose de brazos—es un idiota.

—Claro que lo es Kagome, con solo el hecho de buscarte desesperadamente en cada restaurante, en vestirse de esa forma para que no pasaras vergüenzas…En tragarse su orgullo para no acabar a golpes al pobre de tu amigo…Yo creo molestarse ya es demasiado ¿No lo crees?—Kagome frunció el ceño y suspiró.

—No lo sé mamá, tal vez ya se fue a su época molesto—Naomi negó la cabeza señalando el techo.

—No ha querido irse, anda ve—La chica asintió y levantándose la detuvo la voz de su madre:— te ama Kagome, de eso estoy segura pero es muy orgulloso para decírtelo—la sacerdotisa mordió su labio inquieta—tal vez no diga un te amo, sino algo más importante.

Kagome subió al techo mirando las estrellas y viendo la espalda del hibrido, este se había cambiado y su cabello negro se confundía con la noche ¿Qué debería decir? Se sentía incomoda. Su madre tenía razón, él la había buscado ¿Y cómo lo trato? Diciéndole que era un loco egoísta, que era ruin por burlarse de ella así. Se sintió mal…Le había dicho tantas cosas y él en cambio no dijo ni una palabra.

—¿Sigues molesta?—se sobresaltó al escuchar su voz, y negó con la cabeza. Se sentó a su lado.

—Lo siento, por todo—dijo la chica jugando con sus dedos—no quería gritarte ni decirte tantas cosas yo...—Calló cuando él la volteó a ver y le acarició la cabeza, era extraño verlo así, con ojos comprensivos sin ninguna pizca de rencor, pero a pesar de ello se sentía feliz y realizada por ese lado era el único que Inuyasha mostraba para ella, solo a ella. —Inuyasha…

—Yo fui un idiota, nunca te comprendo—sus ojos eran como dos lagunas—pero espero que perdones mi estúpida forma de ser.

—Inuyasha.

—Kagome yo…

Se quedaron allí los dos en silencio, el chico se acercaba casi tocándola con la nariz. Kagome tragó duro sintiendo aquellas mariposas revolotear por su estómago.

¿Podría ser que él… dijera "_te amo_"?

Cerró sus ojos por inercia esperando el momento de un beso pero solo la cabeza de él llego a su hombro soltando el aire bruscamente.

—Yo…No he comido en todo el día—reveló el híbrido y Kagome casi cae de espaldas; debería enojarse lo sabía, pero lo que sentía en ese momento era todo lo contrario. Se levantó mostrando una sonrisa y asintió.

—Te preparare algo entonces—se dio la media vuelta hacia su ventana cuando una mano la alcanzó por el brazo.

—Kagome…Si derrotamos a Naraku y nada malo sucede—los ojos azules como la noche centellaron en ella, viéndola con decisión y valor, tragó duro para decir:— ¿Serías mi chica? ¿Mi..mujer?

Su madre tenía razón, él no diría un _te amo_, diría algo más importante…

-.-.-.-

**Espero que te haya gustado guapa, la idea de esto fue gracias a ti y la canción de _Be My Girl_ de Teen top (grupo coreano) pero esta buena la canción xD**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen pero me encantaría mucho que colocaran un review espero que lo hagan por fis :D**

Si quieres ver más hermosos retos venid aquí: http(punto) (punto)net/topic/84265/89914320/1/


End file.
